


Give It All You've Got

by voodoochild



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Humor, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Betty, Daniel learns, is messy and awkward and ultimately, a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Queen's "Fat Bottomed Girls", which is a fabulous song. Takes place sometime post-finale, with Betty and Daniel in London.

Sex with Betty is fun, even when it's awkward.

With any other girl, slipping in the shower and spraining a shoulder, requiring a trip to the emergency room would have been an embarrassment. With any other girl, falling off the bed or thrusting too hard and making her bump her head on the wall or getting rug burn would have been considered a failure.

(He'd never even _heard_ of rug burn before Betty.)

And that's a shame, because under the bruised ego and the embarrassment, he's starting to learn that perfection is overrated. Whenever something goes wrong, Betty just looks up at him with a grin on her face (a gloriously braces-free grin, and all right, he's loved her since she walked into his office in that poncho, but the lack of braces are a plus) and quips "let's try that again". Practice does make perfect, after all.

Sex with Betty is messy, which is also fun.

She leaves bite marks and scratches everywhere, wrecks his wardrobe (which is fine, because he's guilty of ruining some of her clothes, too), and doesn't mind when fluids get in strange places. Some of the girls he dated wouldn't even swallow - Betty had rolled her eyes and pinned him to the bed and told him to shut up and come in her mouth before she went out to the movies instead.

So when she jumps him in the bathroom one morning, and he spins her around to perch on the sink while he hooks her legs over his shoulders and eats her out, it's the start of a very good morning. She's still wet from her shower and smells like that grapefruit shower gel Amanda bought her. She tugs his hair and makes those amazing Betty-noises for him - and really, it's gratifying to be the one making that genius brain of hers melt out her ears.

And he loves the way she comes; sharp and insistent and _loud_. The first time, he'd laughed and asked where that had come from - she'd claimed that after years of having to be quiet, she likes screaming as much as she can.

Lying back against the mirror, legs spread, Betty grins at him and says "We're already late - want to make it a half-hour?"

He's fine with that. It's just a pre-planning meeting for the fall issue (she'd brought him in as an independent consultant while he's working his way through an MBA), so they're not really missing anything.

Taking a condom out of the stash under the sink (they're all over the house, Christina claims it's like a scavenger hunt to see what color/flavor she finds on each visit), Daniel rolls it on and tugs Betty forward. She's in a silly, playful mood, and she links her ankles behind his back while ruffling his hair. He kisses her as he pushes inside of her, hips setting a hard pace, and shivers when she bites his lip.

They're so focused on the sex, it takes a while to register that Betty's foot has knocked the shower head off its hook and when his hand accidentally brushes the shower controls, water is suddenly going _everywhere_. The shower hose is flopping all over the place and the water's freezing, Betty shrieking when she gets splashed and Daniel banging his elbow on the tile trying to turn it off. Standing there, wet, naked, and freezing, all he can really do is laugh; Betty slugs him on the arm and leans over to turn the water off.

Luckily, they don't suffer from a shortage of towels - they'd learned that the first time they'd tried shower sex and flooded not only their bathroom, but the flat downstairs. Daniel can tell Betty's remembering that time as she slides down off the sink, grabbing the big fluffy orange towel and tossing him a tiny white one.

"Hey!" he yells at her departing form.

"You want this towel, come and get it." she taunts, and he takes off after her, chasing her into the living room and tackling her, giggling, onto the couch.


End file.
